


An Important Meeting

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [12]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, Vampires, baby vlad, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: "Are you even trying?"





	An Important Meeting

D’Ablo gently shook small amount of fruit flavored cereal like snacks onto a napkin in front of the young toddler sitting next to him.

The boy seemed to really like them, making it rather easy for D’Ablo to get some to give to the boy when busy. It was also the closet thing the child could eat that was akin to solid food.

The raven haired boy giggled and babbled with excitement, shaking a ring of colorful plastic keys before tossing them up near D’Ablo. The vampire was quick to catch it and slip it into the pocket of his coat.

As the toddler turns his attention to the flavored snack, D’Ablo turns his attention to the vampire sitting across the table in front of him.

Vikas held a cup with coffee to his lips, though it didn’t do much to hide the smirk on the vampire’s face.

D’Ablo’s own cup sat in front of him, next to it was an untouched muffin.

Outside the glass window was the snow covered streets of the town that was just outside of Stokerton. It was a small town, one that could hardly be considered a pinprick on the map.

Bathery was its name.

And it was here, in this small dingy dinner, that Vikas had asked D’Ablo to meet him.

D’Ablo could understand why, it wasn’t an establishment meant for vampires. Meaning that there was no danger of other vampires overhearing a conversation not meant to be heard.

But what D’Ablo couldn’t understand was why Vikas had asked to bring Vladimir along with him.

“It seems the boy has been doing quite well over the last year.” Vikas said with a wide grin, his mug making a soft click as it touched the surface of the table.

The toddler didn’t seem to notice the Russian vampire, he was too busy drinking down the contents of the cup in his hand.

Vikas smiled at the boy, leaning forward to rest his chin on the back of his hand. D’Ablo took a sip of his own cup as Vlad set his down. The halfing grinned, eyes lighting up with glee as Vikas smiled back.

D’Ablo glanced around, making sure no one saw the tiny fangs in the toddler’s mouth. Tiny fangs sitting alongside the few teeth that had come in.

Vladimir leaned forward, hand out stretched and reaching for Vikas with tiny fingers. Vikas reached forward with his other hand, letting the toddler grip his index finger.

“Yes, he’s been doing quite well. He’s healthy and happy and a pain in the ass.” D’Ablo said, seeing the discomfort on Vikas’s face.

D’Ablo knew that Vladimir had begun to develop something akin to his own Vampiric strength. Though small, the boy had a lot more strength than any normal child at his age.

Though, D’Ablo still wasn’t sure if the boy would eventually develop something more. If it would even out, or if the boy would grow weaker.

Vladimir let Vikas’s finger go, the vampire pulled his hand back as the boy babbled and looked down to his treats. It was as if he was more interested in the food, rather than the vampire.

Vikas rubbed the finger and looked over Vlad “how could such a little one such as this be trouble?” he asked, putting on a smile.

“Children are always trouble.” The vampire in black said, breaking of a piece from the baked treat.

It was far too sweet, the kind of sweet that was generic of one of those store brand baked goods.

The coffee wasn’t much better, thought it was good enough.

Well, he seems to be quite the little angel, isn’t that right…” Vikas patted Vlad on his raven haired head “Mahllyenki Dyavol” he chuckled.

D’Ablo raised on eye brow, the vampire could recall the name Vikas had given to Tomas, the boy’s father.

Dyavol, Devil.

It seemed Vikas was referring to Vladimir as a smaller version of his father.

Though, knowing Tomas, D’Ablo hopped that didn’t go passed the similarities of their looks.

The toddler already looked like his own father, his raven hair was the near perfect shade Tomas’s had been. And those onyx black eyes looked no different.

D’Ablo took another sip from his mug, the vampire glanced around the nearly empty dinner. It would seem abandoned if not for the staff and few patrons littered amidst the booths.

The vampire then looked at Vikas, deciding it was best to get to the real reason Vikas had invited him to this place.

“Why did you ask me to meet you here?” he saw the smile on Vikas’ face fall.

The Russian took in a deep breath “a ‘mutual friend’ asked me to come and check up on things.” The vampire gestured at D’Ablo and the toddler.

D’Ablo’s eyes widened and he leaned forward “you’ve had contact with Tomas?” he said in a hushed whisper.

“Our ‘friend’…” Vikas reiterated in a low voice, this one sounded slightly more threatening. The vampire in Black blinked, realizing what exactly the vampire was attempting to do.

D’Ablo licked his lips and settled back into the old booth.

“What did he want to know?” D’Ablo asked, settling down and checking on the boy.

Vikas seemed to regard him before speaking “a few things” the Russian looked to Vladimir as well, the halfing was now staring out the window, watching as the snow began to fall once more and cars passed by the dingy establishment.

“For one, he wants to know what could have possibly possessed you to make Em, Otis, and Ignatius aware of the child’s existence.” D’Ablo raised the cup and took another sip, giving himself some time before he answer.

“Em and Ignatius were not intentional, though I expected madam council to find out about this eventually.” D’Ablo gestured to Vlad as he whispered.

“I don’t know what our ‘friend’ expected, but secrets don’t last as long as their keepers do.” D’Ablo took another sip.

“As for Otis, well…” he mused over what to say.

“I only thought it right he should know of his nephew.” D’Ablo said, and it had been one of the best things he’d decided to do.

Otis was the one person that could give D’Ablo a reprieve from the boy. While he sought to give the child a good childhood, to make sure he grew up happy and safe, to give the boy what he didn’t have, what he couldn’t have at his age, he needed a break.

Even if it was just a night or two, it was good enough for him. Even if Otis didn’t seem to like what he did in that time.

“And he’s been just fine with him?” the Russian asked.

D’Ablo couldn’t help but wonder why the Russian hadn’t just questioned Otis about it himself. The two were close friends and talked regularly.

“Yes” the vampire said “he seems just happy with him.” D’Ablo looked back to Vlad.

“Otis seems to have taken well to having the lad around.” D’Ablo recalled all the excitement Otis started to develop after growing used to the boy.

The way the vampire would like to play with the boy, watch him run around the council’s office building and making sure the boy didn’t get himself into any serious trouble.

“And during all of this, have you noticed anything?” Vikas suddenly asked, the ancient vampire’s ice blue eyes looked over to Vladimir. It was if he expected the boy to do something while his attention was turned elsewhere.

“No” D’Ablo said, though he hadn’t exactly been watching Vlad like a scientist with a microscope. His nights were far too busy for things like that.

Between his council duties and making sure the kid was well fed and gotten into any potentially deadly. That was also something alongside the occasionally slayer or assassin that thought D’Ablo’s new job of child’s caretaker meant that he was no longer a powerful threat,

It was an assumption that D’Ablo was more than happy to prove wrong.

“Other than his fangs and craving for blood, he seems to be mostly normal. It doesn’t seem like he’s smarter than any child his age, nor does it seem like he’s developing faster.” D’Ablo took another sip, debating on if he wanted to have the cup refilled with the same terrible mix of dishwater and dirt that these humans called coffee.

“The only animal’s thing I can think of is that Andy likes him. Both cats seem to enjoy sleeping in the crib with the kid.” D’Ablo glanced back over to Vlad, the vampire had noticed how to the boy would be followed by both his cats.

Occasionally, they’d bit into the toddler’s clothing and pull him away from the potentially dangerous situation he tried to get himself into.

Vikas frowned, his ice blue eyes narrowing slightly “first of all, that doesn’t count. Second, you shouldn’t do that, cats have the tendency to accidently smoother little ones in their sleep.”

D’Ablo couldn’t help but roll his steel grey eyes and scoffed “well, I’m not sure you can guarantee that. Did Dorian tell you that the Pravus wouldn’t be able to make close friends with animals?” D’Ablo leaned in.

“And besides, if they haven’t suffocated him by now, I doubt it’s going to happen.” The vampire waved the thought off dismissively.

Vikas remained unamused “have you tried to run any tests?” the Russian president then questioned.

D’Ablo tensed, his hands tightening around the small mug in his hands “no, I haven’t.”

Stokerton’s president glanced over to Vlad, the toddler was squirming in his seat, as if he was anxious to get up and run about.

Black eyes moved up to D’Ablo, a nonsensical round of babbling left the toddler’s mouth. The halfing smacked the table in front of him, then attempted to push at it without his might.

“Not even to see if he has any resilience to sunlight?” D’Ablo shook his head, the vampire had considered it, yes.

But the boy was young, far too young to experience such awful things.

D’Ablo had seen a lot, done a lot, in his five hundred years. But even though he’d stared into the eyes of countless criminals and lawbreakers as he sentenced them to the most gruesome of punishments and death, he wouldn’t dare lay a hand on a child.

“I will not perform any tests of that caliber, not until the boy is much older.” D’Ablo knew the details of the prophecy, well atleast as much as the rest of Elysia.

The assumption that the Pravus would be immune to the effects of the harsh light of the sun was possibly the more prevalent ideas passed around.

But D’Ablo decided he’d wait, if Tomas wanted to know powers the kid already had, then he could do that on his own.

D’Ablo wasn’t completely heartless, even his dislike for kids didn’t go that far.

The vampire then felt a light tug on his sleeve, making him look back down to Vladimir.

The toddler let go of the grey fabric and reached up towards D’Ablo. It was his signal that he wanted to either be held or get out of whatever seat or stroller he was in.

The president just shook his head, the kid would just have to stay put. D’Ablo didn’t feel like having to keep a good grip on the kid, just in case he tried to squirm his way down.

Even with the dinner nearly empty, D’Ablo didn’t want the kid running about unattended.

“Our ‘Friend’ doesn’t want to wait that long, he wanted to know if Vladimir is worth waiting that long.” D’Ablo turned his gaze from the child to Vikas.

“Well, you can tell him to have a little more patience.” The president whispered in a low hiss. He doesn’t hesitate to flash his fangs, even with the knowledge that Vikas was both willing and able to rip him apart if he desired to.

But that didn’t stop the vampire was issuing an unspoken threat.

“There is a difference between waiting and wasting time. If the kid isn’t what we’re hoping he is, then he isn’t worth the time needed to raise him.” Vikas then leaned across the table and lifted the boy from his booster seat.

“Those where his words, not mine.” He added in as his place Vlad on his lap.

Something in D’Ablo didn’t think it was a complete lie, after all, the Siberian president had expressed just as much intrest in the half breed as other vampires.

He was an unbelievable occurrence, something that was supposed to be impossible.

D’Ablo watched as the boy stared up at the Siberian President. Who might as well be a complete stranger, considering that he’d only seen Vikas once.

The boy then looked back to him, he seemed a little uncomfortable in the presence of someone he didn’t know.

He also seemed to be eyeing the off white mug of coffee on Vikas’s side of the table. D’Ablo reached out and moved it out of the toddler’s reach.

The last thing he or the boy needed was for the kid to burn himself with the scolding liquid.

“Well, remind him that I do not experiment on children.” Again, the words came out in an angry hiss. “Tell him he’ll just have to be patient, I’m sure the boy will begin displaying abilities on his own time.”

D’Ablo wasn’t quite sure if that was true though, even he had somewhat expected the child to display something akin to raw uncontrolled power.

Atleast, more than his out of the ordinary strength at that point.

D’Ablo then pushed his way out of the booth “if that’s all, then I’ll be on my way.” He said, slipping on his coat.

“After all, not all of us can be a day owl, like you.” The Siberian president’s tendency to move about in broad day light was well known in Elysia. And most vampires considered it odd that he would break, what most vampires considered to be, centuries of tradition.

While D’Ablo himself had been known to keep himself up and working until well into the afternoon, it was only because he had far too much to do and far too little time.

After all, deadlines didn’t stop and wait for one to take a nice little nap.

Then, he strolled over to take Vlad from Vikas.

The toddler reached up as D’Ablo’s hands wrapped his sides, D’Ablo set him down and moved to help the toddler get his own coat on.

Vladimir attempted to help D’Ablo, tiny hands tugging at the sleeves and zipper. He didn’t quite grasp the concept of how to get dressed, but it never stopped him from trying.

As D’Ablo picked Vlad up, Vikas spoke “I do hope neither you nor Otis have begun to get attached to the boy.”

D’Ablo hesitated, the toddler resting his head against D’Ablo’s shoulder.

“I’m sure that’s a warning better suited for Otis, not me.” He said, D’Ablo pulled the plastic ring of keys out of his pocket and handed then back to Vlad, as per usual, they ended up back in the kid’s mouth.

The vampire then pulled a pair of leather gloves out and began to slip them back on his hands.

D’Ablo’s fingers suddenly hooked in the collar of Vlad’s coat, stopping the halfing from stumbling off in the direction of a young woman who was seated a few booths away.

“This should be something you should take care of, where ever this leads, we don’t need anything to compromise it.”

D’Ablo just nodded, of course he knew that they couldn’t afford for something like this to end up compromised. Tomas had been at this for years, attempting to plan things out to the letter.

If things went wrong, Tomas wouldn’t be the only one in unimaginable trouble.

As D’Ablo opened the door to step out into the cold, he glanced back. The vampire’s grey eyes landed on the woman Vlad had begun walking to minutes before.

She sat there, dressed in what seemed to be a nurse uniform, eyes staring at Vlad. D’Ablo was used to it, it seemed people couldn’t help but stare to walk up and tell him how cute or beautiful the boy was.

Though, this time D’Ablo was sure she seemed familiar. But he couldn’t quite place why. She was human, that much was obvious.

But other than that, she was nothing more than ordinary.

D’Ablo reached down, picking Vlad up and balancing the boy on his hip. Cold wind brushed against him and snow landing on his coat and hair.

He was already more than ready for winter to be over.

 

* * *

see [profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/profile) for borrowed HCs


End file.
